Entitlements, especially those related to enterprise hardware and software, is complex. Present approaches to entitlement management of enterprise hardware and software lack a unified approach to creating, distributing, acquiring, and authorizing enterprise licenses, for instance. Whether it be sending a license-code with purchase, or a vendor/third party maintaining a database of named users with access, these solutions are disparate, implemented with countless variation, open to many vulnerabilities, and lead to confusion and complications for all parties involved. The lack of visibility of entitlement from vendor to reseller to customer, as well as within complex corporate structure, rises from disparate solutions and disconnected processes for acquiring and tracking entitlements. Computing systems devoted to authorizing use of hardware and/or software suffer from a variety of inefficiencies including lack of a cohesive and consistent source of authentication information corresponding to the entitlement. In addition, present approaches to entitlement management suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, and disadvantages.